


The Oddly Perfect Family

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Law has a crush on Bellemere, One Big Happy Family, Roci getting injured, Rocinante and Bellemare have nicknames for each other, and Corazon gets jealous, cuteness, family fic, he calls her Belle, kids all getting along, she calls him Roci, this is what it should have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: In which Law, Nami, Nojiko, Bellemere, and Corazon are all one big happy family. They may not be perfect, but there's never a dull moment in their lives.





	The Oddly Perfect Family

“What are you reading now Law?” Law looked up as the small orange haired girl sat down beside him looking at the book in his hands before frowning, “More books on body parts? How boring…”

Law gave Nami an annoyed look, “The books you read are no better.”

Nami glared, “Yes they are! I need to read them because one day I’m gonna draw a map of the world!”

“Guys, I think they’re coming back!” they heard Nojiko say from the front of the house.

Nami frowned, “Huh? They’re done with work already?”

Corazon, or Rocinante as Bellemere called him, had decided to help Bellemere pick mikans from her grove today. Normally it was Nojiko and Nami who helped her out with this task.

Law’s eyes widened a bit as he and Nami went outside. Bellemere was walking up to the house with Corazon on her back! “C-Cora-san?!”

Bellemere grinned, “We didn’t mean to get back so early, but Roci accidentally tripped on some branches and I was worried he might have sprained his ankle.”

“B-Belle, I told you I’m fine!” Rocinante protested and shot Law a glare as he heard the boy snickering, “What’s so funny you brat?!”

Law couldn’t help it, just looking at a tall man like Corazon being piggybacked by a woman who didn’t even reach his shoulder was just…goddamned funny. His snickering made the girls start giggling as well.

“Now now that’s enough, all of you.” Bellemere said before walking up the steps and setting Corazon down, before looking at Law, “Well, how does it look?”

Law gave Bellemere a look of confusion before realizing she was referring Corazon’s ankle. Law quickly examined Corazon’s leg before shaking his head, “There doesn’t seem to be a sprain, I think he just tripped a little harder then usual. He probably needs an ice-pack.”

Bellemere smiled, “Well you heard the doctor Roci. Looks like you’re out of commission for now.”

“Wha-? But Belle! I’m fine, really!” Corazon protested.

Bellemere shook her head “No ‘buts’.” she said before taking Corazon’s cigarette out of his mouth and putting it in her own, before looking at Nami and Nojiko, “Well girls, looks like I’m going to need your help.”

“Okay!” Nami said jumping down the steps and standing next to Bellemere while Nojiko followed behind.

Law frowned as he saw the girls standing next to Bellemere and then looked up at Bellemere, “Um…would…would you like me to help too, Bellemere-san?”

The magenta haired woman seemed a bit taken aback that Law had addressed her directly considering he was such a quiet boy. She gave him a soft genuine smile, “I appreciate the offer Law, but why don’t you stay here with Roci and make sure that he takes care of that ankle. Don’t let him out of your sight, okay?” She winked.

Law felt his face heat up a bit before nodded his head, “Y-Yes Bellemere-san.”

“Okay! Let’s go girls!” Bellemere said before taking her daughters in the direction of the groves.

Law then turned his attention to Corazon who seemed to glare at him, “Huh? Cora-san?”

“Just so you know, I saw her first.” Corazon said before taking out another cigarette, “If you think you can impress a woman like Bellemere you’ve got nothing on me.”

“Well I don’t need to be carried by a woman.”

That’s when Corazon’s newly lit cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto his pants.

 

“HEY! IDIOT! YOU’RE ON FIRE AGAIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that all of them living together would have been so beautiful! *sniff* But alas, it wasn't to be...seriously tho Bellemere and Corazon could have raised these beautiful children together. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
